Like a Moth to Flame
by Turk 4 Life
Summary: Genesis was known for his legendary temper in the ShinRa Building. An unfortunate chance meeting with a plain, clumsy scientist in the confines of an elevator was the just the beginning of something that promised to be a beautiful disaster. Genesis/OC (AU- Crisis Core).
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: _I know I'm not the best at continuing stories that I write, and university studies tend to completely take over most of the time and kill off my muses. However, I've been reading a lot of fanfiction these days (HURRAAAY! :D) and I was inspired by RegenesisX's work (anyone reading this fic should totally go and read the amazing author's work!) Thus, this idea was born! I wanted to write a FFVII OC fiction for so long and actually found the perfect opportunity to do so with this idea! So without further delay, here's the prologue to 'Like a Moth to Flame'! :D_**

**Prologue-**

The artificial city was bustling with civilian activity, with the eerie green glow of neon lighting illuminating the otherwise dark streets. Most of the people out on the streets were streaming out of Loveless Avenue, where they had just exited the famous theatre. Amongst these people was a certain auburn- headed SOLDIER. He walked with purpose in the direction of the ShinRa building, a well-read copy of Loveless clasped in his gloved hands. A content smile graced his lips as he took in the cool night air.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_," the SOLDIER First-Class murmured to himself, casting a glance over his shoulder in the direction of the theatre he had just left, "_Nothing shall forestall my return_." Impressed with his clever use of the Loveless quote, he smirked and turned the corner which led to his workplace.

The evening was young and many couples milled around, loudly chatting about many things. Genesis' selective hearing only allowed him to perceive conversations about Loveless with the most clarity. With a content sigh, he took in the intellectual conversation and mundane praise for the literary masterpiece with equal appreciation. The Commander was definitely in one of his rare good moods.

"… isn't that Commander Rhapsodos?"

"Oh my gosh, it totally is!"

"I need his autograph, like, right now." Genesis chuckled dryly as he heard the high-pitched voices of his fan club grow louder as they began their pursuit of him. He increased his pace, the bottom of his red leather duster bellowing behind his calves. Although he appreciated the love and support of adoring fans, he wasn't keen on being taken down by a bunch of hormonal young women.

If he didn't have an enigmatic, playboy image to keep up, he would have admitted that he was absolutely terrified of his fan club.

Suppressing a shiver, Genesis quickly stepped into the ShinRa building's lobby and subtly speed walked towards the elevator. Pressing the button for level 50, the auburn haired SOLDIER folded his arms and tapped his foot on the steel flooring of the elevator as he was lifted up to his office. Genesis closed his eyes and sighed as he listened to the classical elevator music that played in the confined space. He leaned on the mirrored interior, relaxing before he inevitably made his way to his office to tackle some paperwork. As SOLDIER's second-in-command, he was given the duty of assessing cadet and SOLDIER progress reports. He had a meeting with Director Lazard in a week's time and he wasn't even close to finishing assessing the new cadet's materia proficiency results. Genesis nearly growled in frustration, his previous good mood slowly dissipating in a matter of seconds. It was at times like these where he just wished people could all be born with talent, much like himself, Angeal and Sephiroth.

Genesis' eyes flashed at the thought of his frenemy. Everyone loved Sephiroth, adored him as their hero. He'd always be around to save the day. His fan club was even full of intelligent, beautiful- and most importantly- rational women _who did not succumb to their hormone-fuelled sexual fantasies_. Oh yes, General Sephiroth got all the luck.

_*Ping!*_

Genesis cringed at the obnoxious noise the elevator made as it stopped on level 49.

'Of course,' Genesis thought to himself, 'With my luck, Sephiroth's going to get on and exude his heroic heroism all over this elevator. Just what I need…'

Opening his eyes as the elevator doors opened, he glared at the revealed figure. When the doors opened fully, he nearly rolled his eyes at the sight that greeted him. It was quite pathetic really.

A young woman wearing a lab coat stood before him, struggling to carry around five thick folders full of what Genesis presumed to be data from the Training Room simulations. Letting out a soft grunt of discomfort, the woman forcefully smashed the button for level 67, falling against the control panel and resultantly pressing a few other buttons. The auburn-haired SOLDIER fought the urge to tell the young scientist to get the hell out of his elevator, but decided against it simply because it seemed as if she hadn't noticed him.

Genesis studied her, for lack of anything else to do. She was of average height for a woman, the crown of her head most likely reaching up to his shoulders. His gaze flicked down to her shoes and he suppressed the urge to sigh at her plain tastes. She wore standard-issue lace-up leather shoes on her feet. His eyes flickered back up to her head and he noted that her hair resembled the colour of dark chocolate. She wore it pinned up and away from her face, though wisps of dark-chocolate waves framed her pale face. She wore green-rimmed glasses and had long eyelashes, but he couldn't see the colour of her eyes. Her nose was small and… flushed red like her face after her struggles with the control panel and folders in her clutches.

As a man with a healthy appreciation for fashion (and the female body), Genesis couldn't help but be severely disappointed to the point of physical pain as he took in the young scientist's outfit. She wore a plain, loose-fitting sky-blue blouse under her rolled up lab coat and baggy black slacks on her legs. There was nothing remotely appealing about her. The SOLDIER shook his head, turning away from the woman as he finished his silent appraisal of her. She was the typical Science Department lab rat- completely unappealing, awkward and not even remotely alluring.

'What a complete waste of time,' Genesis thought to himself as he closed his eyes once more. 'Thinking of which… it sure is taking a long time to reach level 50…'

_*Ping!*_

Genesis nearly jumped, startled by the noise. Rolling his shoulders to soothe his stiff muscles, he looked up at the electronic level display and immediately glared at the back of the scientist's dark-chocolate head. She stumbled out of the elevator ungracefully, and proceeded to clumsily trip her way towards one of the labs no doubt. The elevator doors closed shut as Genesis seethed in the small compartment.

"That clumsy little bitch!" Genesis growled lowly as he jabbed the button for level 50, glaring up at the display as the numbers descended down to his desired level. When she fell on the control panel, she must have pressed the button for Genesis' floor, cancelling the stop out completely.

Judging by the steam emanating from the pyromaniac's gloved hand, he was not impressed in the least. His good mood was well and truly long gone. And he had to complete a pile on mind-numbing paper work.

Oh, Genesis Rhapsodos was _not_ a happy man.

**A.N:_ Let me know what you think in a review :) I absolutely love opinions, ideas- and most of all- CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! (Flamers are also welcome :P)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:_ Hi again! I'm back with another chapter, which is good for all you followers and reviewers (THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH BTW). However, this update clearly shows that I have been procrastinating with my university work :( BUT NOT TO WORRY! I have decided I will update this fic every week on a Monday- Friday at the latest. But be assured, I will try to update this every week for sure. My muses are seriously on a roll here xD _**

**_Now, I just want to warn you guys- Genesis is a violent, passionate and irrational man. Don't hate him too much for this chapter, this lashing out will be explored in later chapters... Also, I hope you like Maya Sinclair, my OC! She seems to be a complete wimp and all, but she has her quirks- I promise you, these two will be more amusing in later chapters! Also, for those who I can't reply to for reviews via PM, I shall thank you below my author's note! :)_**

**LuvsBeautyShock:** Hi there! :D I'm so glad to hear my writing's gotten better. AHAHAHA, oh Genesis and Maya will have a... dysfunctional relationship, that's for sure :) And I hope I don't scare you off with the violence in this chapter; it is something that needed to be done in order to develop both Maya and Genesis as characters as the story arc plays through... I really hope this lives up to your expectations! Also, I regret to inform you that I'm not too sure who you are :/ BUT I AM GLAD YOU CAME BACK ALL THE SAME! :D I look forward to seeing another review from you, friend! :)

_**Now... on with the story! :D**_

**Chapter One-**

SOLDIER Third-Class Zachary Fair was not one of the young men the Commander had thought he'd be signing Second-Class authorisation papers for. It had been a week since he completed his mountain of paper work, and he was surprised to see Zack Fair's thick folder of disciplinary documentation laying on his immaculate mahogany desk. On top of the manila folder lay the aforementioned authorisation papers.

With a sigh, Genesis flipped open the folder and began to peruse its contents. Flipping past the disciplinary records- as he was well aware of the bouncy young man's legendary pranks- he thumbed the young Third-Class SOLDIER's brief preliminary profile and attentively read over it. It was hand written, in neat, cursive hand writing. With a sigh, the auburn haired Commander began to read.

_**Identification:**__ FAIR, Zachary William_

_**Age:**__ 16 _

_**Notes: **__Zachary has demonstrated exceptional competence in his physical assessments as a SOLDIER of Third-Class. He also exudes a level of self-confidence that is most becoming of a SOLDIER that can be looked upon by the public eye. His boundless enthusiasm, energy and charm will most definitely be an asset to the ShinRa militarised forces. However, I do recommend that he continues to meditate daily and maintain his adherence to the 'reflective thinking' exercises previously suggested for him in treating his impulsive behaviour. With further disciplinary training, Zachary may well be in league with the finest SOLDIERs ShinRa has to offer in a few years time._

Genesis snorted in amusement as he re-read Zachary Fair's brief profile. Whoever compiled it obviously didn't understand the prestige of SOLDIER First-Class. The Commander's bright teal eyes focused on the signature that authorised the short psychological report.

'Maya Sinclair.' Genesis narrowed his eyes at the name, momentarily trying to figure out if he knew anyone of that name. Realising he was wasting time, he shook his head and reached for a pen and slipped Zachary's Second-Class authorisation papers towards himself before signing the corner off in a flourish.

Slipping the paper into the thick manila folder, Genesis stood from his desk and swept out of his office, heading towards the General's office. His brows furrowed as he thought of his dear 'frenemy'. Sephiroth was not in office, and wasn't going to be until later in the evening. He was attending some charity function, donating his time to some frivolous cause in the name of ShinRa. Genesis found himself growing angry, despite knowing that Sephiroth never asked to be the poster boy for SOLDIER. Still… Genesis would have gladly taken up the younger- but more _accomplished_- General's position in the public eye.

"_There is no hate, only joy,"_ the hot tempered man took a deep breath to calm himself as he recited a verse from his favourite literature. "_For you are beloved by the Goddess._" The heat from his gloved fingertips began to recede, leaving slight char-marks on the manila folder. Barely paying the new marks any attention, Genesis continued to Sephiroth's office, where he knew the man's secretary would be slaving away on his friend's paper work in the great man's stead.

Not bothering to knock, Genesis pried open the door and grunted as something- or rather _someone_- impacted upon him. In his surprise, the Commander's grip faltered on the paper work he had come to deliver, the thick folder dropping to the floor as various papers escaped their confines and elegantly landed on the immaculate tiled floor.

Genesis blinked, making eye-contact with the young secretary who stood behind Sephiroth's desk looking absolutely horrified. Everyone in ShinRa knew of the auburn-haired Commander's legendary temper. It was his defining point. The said temper was always worst when the First-Class soldier was initially speechless.

Much like the scene that played out before the secretary's eyes.

"O-oh no…" Genesis snapped out of his surprised trance and glared down at the person who had the nerve to touch him. His eyes widened slightly in recognition as he took in the sight of a familiar, dark-chocolate head of hair. Further inspection revealed familiar green-rimmed glasses which protected wide, terrified eyes- so dark brown that they were almost black- and a dishevelled lab coat.

It was the damn lab rat again. Genesis felt his fingertips burn as he tried to hold himself in check. The pyromaniac spirit within did not agree with his rational thinking.

The woman backed away from him, clearly terrified of their proximity. In her haste, she stepped on one of the loose papers and slipped backwards, landing hard on her behind with a yelp. Genesis' eyes narrowed further as the paper now lay at the woman's feet, ripped and crumpled.

It was Zachary Fair's authorisation form.

How was he supposed to explain his need for another authorisation form to Director Lazard? Genesis growled in suppressed rage. Hearing this, the woman on the floor whimpered.

"Commander Rhapsodos, I believe we can sort this out…" Genesis shot a withering look at Sephiroth's secretary, making her yelp in surprise and stutter something about 'getting more fish feed' in Sector 8 as she impressively ran out of the office in record time.

Genesis would have chuckled at the woman's utter fear of him if the snivelling woman at his feet hadn't infuriated him so much.

Folding his arms, he took in the scent of his red leather coat.

'Mmm. _Banora White after Dark_. I knew this cologne was not a wasted investment.' He introspected before glaring downwards. The homely scent barely did anything to calm his flaring temper. His fingertips twitched as they gathered heat. He needed to lash out, light something- or someone- on fire.

The whimpering lab rat on the floor looked like a satisfying target. Of course, Genesis would never attack a woman for mere satisfaction.

'No,' he thought to himself, tilting his head to the side as he pondered his options, 'I want to watch her squirm…'

"—isn't even here…" Genesis narrowed his eyes at the figure at his feet, belatedly realising that she was speaking.

"I _despise_ you." Genesis spat, internally frowning at how juvenile his tone had come out. Despite this, the young scientist clamped her mouth shut, her dark eyes watering slightly.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I just came in to drop off some papers, then I saw Olivia in here. I thought that was strange because the General told me Erin would accept the papers from me, but then she wasn't here. So I just stood around for a little while, I don't even know why, but then I saw an envelope addressed to the General on his desk and now I don't know if I should just pick it up and dispose of it or if I should just leave it there and let Olivia lose her job. I know it's a confession of love to him but… he is quite anti-social, and Olivia tends to get _so_ emotional and oh my gosh- I think I'm having a panic attack! I need to breathe!" Genesis raised his eyebrows at the woman, who was still on the floor. Her eyes were glazed over, unfocused, as she started to hiccup violently.

The Commander belatedly realised that his anger had turned into a sick, twisted amusement. The woman was entertaining, in a completely infuriating way. Distributing his weight onto his right leg, he stood in a relaxed position, observing the scientist as she attempted to count loudly.

"One… two… three… oh Goddess! I'm dying, I'm dying!" Genesis rolled his eyes at her dramatics. She was surely pretending to be ill, just so he would leave her alone.

"Stop with the dramatics. Who are you and why do you insist on terrorising me?" The woman gasped as she clutched her hands to her chest. Genesis noted that she was wearing a loose-fitting, pink blouse. His eyes caught sight of her name tag.

'Maya Sinclair…'

"You're a psychologist." Genesis stated.

Maya's eyes watered as broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Help me…" The auburn-headed man rolled his eyes and fixed a glare on her.

"Are you playing mind games with me? Am I some kind of experiment to you?" Maya shook her head, her eyes drooping shut. Genesis sighed, agitated at her horrible attempt at acting out a panic attack. He lost his patience with her, finally dropping to his knee and pulling her forward roughly by her collar.

"I already told you to stop that," Genesis snapped at her. Maya's body began to pull away as her head lolled backwards, her eyes rolling up to the back of her head. The Commander growled and moved his hot, gloved hands to her neck, succumbing to the need to strangle the woman who infuriated him simply by being in his presence.

He knew he was being irrational, he knew he'd be in a lot of trouble with ShinRa executives if he injured what he understood to be one of their only psychologists. Still… his legendary temper was no myth.

Teeth bared, almost feral in nature, Genesis' hand enclosed her slender, pale neck.

But before he had time to squeeze, he heard a familiar voice gasp, alarmed. Whipping himself around, Genesis came face to face with none other than Angeal Hewley.

"Get her to the infirmary- _NOW_!" Genesis scoffed, but his demeanour had none of the bravado he usually displayed. He knew what was coming for him… a dreaded lecture about honour, dreams, pride- and another recommendation to see the company shrink.

The woman he'd just tried to kill in his irrational rage. How ironic…

"She's only pretend—"

"She has an anxiety disorder," Angeal swept forward and checked Maya for a pulse. It was feint, but it was there. "You never were good at first-aid." Genesis' eyes widened- the misinterpretation was very welcome at this point of time. Anything to get out of hearing another lecture.

Genesis regarded his kind-hearted friend with something akin to adoration and pity.

The man could never presume the worst, and that trait was his biggest strength and weakness.

"Yeah, you're right." Genesis' eyes flickered to the now ghostly face of Maya Sinclair. He looked back down at her name-tag as Angeal lifted her into his bulky arms and quickly made off for the infirmary.

Her lab coat fell away from her front as she was lifted, revealing her title.

"Dr. Maya Sinclair… how on Gaia did _she_ manage to qualify as a doctor?" Genesis mused out loud as he watched the two figures disappear behind the corner of the hall. He shook his head and stared at his hand, which had been enclosed around the woman's throat mere moments ago.

"Why the hell do I get so mad around her? She's nothing…" His mako-enhanced eyes then flicked over to where she'd passed out as she hyperventilated.

"And how was I supposed to know she had an anxiety disorder?!" He exclaimed into the empty office. Breathing heavily, Genesis felt the uncomfortable feeling of guilt begin to ebb into his mind.

Sighing, Genesis collected himself and bent down to snatch his paper work off the floor. Not bothering to re-arrange it for Sephiroth's convenience, he threw them onto the General's desk, smirking deviously as he imagined the silver-haired man develop a headache as he sorted through the papers to restore order to his immaculately organised world.

Gliding out into the hallway, Genesis' lips formed an impish grin at the thought of a peeved Sephiroth.

At least something good came out of the whole dramatic ordeal.

**A.N: Reviews about how I am as sadistic as Genesis would be much appreciated :P I swear, I do not condone violence against women (or men). I just think Genesis is a very passionate person who acts before he thinks... :) Maya would appreciate empathetic reviews on your part, dear readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: _Hey readers! So I'm slightly late, but I do have a legitimate excuse! I had a crime and punishment essay due on Monday for university and I managed to type up half of this chapter Monday night before flipping a desk and heading off to bed out of sheer exhaustion. Not to fear, the chapter is here- and actually much longer than I intended it to be :P Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the follows and favourites! I'm glad people are enjoying the story :) _**

**_I won't pressure anyone to review- but they are nice to receive xD_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Oh wait; DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing. Square Enix created the source of my happiness and I would never try to take it and pretend it was solely mine.**

**Now... ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter Two-**

"Where is she, yo? She's always freakin' out over nothin'!" Genesis rolled his eyes as he sat on an uncomfortable waiting room chair beside his best friend. He watched a young man dressed sloppily in a tell-tale dark blue suit dash towards the infirmary's receptionist. To the receptionists' credit, she only jumped slightly before glaring at the unnatural red head on the other side of her desk.

"She's receiving treatment Reno. Now please take a seat before I report you to the relevant authorities." Genesis watched this Reno character scowl at the petite, bespectacled lady who got over her initial shock and returned to filing what Genesis presumed were patient reports.

"President ShinRa don't scare me, four eyes." Without looking up, the receptionist grabbed the phone receiver on her desk and pressed a pre-programmed speed-dial button. Reno groaned in frustration and crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his foot on the linoleum floor to demonstrate his impatience.

Angeal nudged Genesis at this moment, drawing the auburn Commander's attention away from the hostile exchange taking place at the receptionist's desk. He held back a pout of dissatisfaction and turned to Angeal.

"Hm?"

"That's Reno Sinclair, Maya's older brother- he's in the Department of Administrative Research's trainee program." Genesis narrowed his eyes at his calm best friend, leaning towards him in an attempt to intimidate the larger man.

"You know an awful lot about the lab rat's family. If you didn't always go on about pride and honour, I would suspect you were stalking the poor excuse of a woman." Angeal glared at Genesis as the red Commander returned to his lax seated position and began to inspect his leather gloved hands. "I have to say though, you could do better…"

Angeal sighed and pinched the top of his nose.

"Why did I even bring you here?" He murmured lowly, massaging his temples as he sat hunched over his lap. Genesis raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're the one who dragged me here. I was happily making my way to the Training Room, but then you insisted I come along to see your mentally unstable friend." Shooting his oldest friend a sharp glare, Angeal straightened his posture.

"First of all, you need to apologise to Maya. Secondly, you know you're not allowed in the Training Room without authorised supervision," Genesis scowled at this reminder. It wasn't his fault he literally fried the circuitry in the Training Room with his magical prowess! The blame wasn't entirely his anyhow, that Ice Elemental simulation should have cast a Blizzaga to block his Fira spell.

Genesis clenched his fist at the simulation's idiocy, despite the rational parts of his mind telling him that simulations didn't have the ability to think.

"And finally, Maya is not mentally unstable! It is extremely rude of you to say so Genesis. You should be ashamed of yourself." Angeal concluded. Genesis nodded absently, still fuming over his reduced Training Room privileges. Ever since that day, Director Lazard had ruled that Genesis was only allowed to enter the Training Room in the company of either Angeal Hewley or the Great Genera; Sephiroth.

Genesis' fist tremble with contained rage.

He wanted to light something on fire.

"Do try to control yourself, Genesis. We're in the infirmary- there are enough injured people around." Genesis shot his friend an incredulous look.

"How did you-?"

"Just be quiet." The Commander huffed at Angeal's abrupt answer and slumped further down in his chair, reaching into his coat and pulling out his beloved copy of Loveless. His rage dampened into a soft pulse of annoyance. This emotion was manageable. Genesis sighed, content with the sterile, quiet surrounding afforded to him. He could always count on the literary genius of Loveless to get him through harsh times-

"Yo! That's a sweet copy of Loveless you got there! I'm sure Maya would love to read it while she recovers from her spazz attack." Reno pried Genesis' beloved book from the Commander's slack grip before waltzing off towards the now open emergency treatment room. Genesis' jaw dropped in shock as he registered the emptiness in his hands. Noticing this, Angeal cleared his throat and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm yourself." Genesis shook his head.

"He took it. And he _smiled_." Genesis grit his teeth.

"He didn't know." Angeal tried to reason with his hot tempered friend.

"I don't care. I'll kill that insolent brat!" With that declaration, Genesis immediately jumped up from his seat and stormed into the emergency treatment room.

* * *

><p>Angeal trailed after him, sighing tiredly.<p>

As the calm, muscular man entered the sterile room, his line of sight was met with two rows of beds. Maya was laid down to recover from her anxiety attack on the right hand side of the room. Reno hovered over her with Genesis' copy of Loveless, frowning in concern as she grasped it weakly in her hands and inclined her head in a thankful gesture.

"Yeah sure, just grab for the damn book. I wasn't worried or anything." Reno muttered as he relinquished his grasp on the book. Angeal spared a concerned glance at Genesis and winced at the murderous expression fixed on the Commander's usually elegant face.

"Sorry," the chocolate haired woman smiled weakly, thumbing the pages of the problematic literature. "I'm fine now." Angeal couldn't help but smile at the scientist's blunt answer.

Dr. Maya Sinclair was a strange woman with an obsession for understanding the human mind. Kind hearted and weak-willed, she was the poster child for serious mental illnesses. Angeal could still remember the first time he'd met the young scientist. She was just starting out, tripping over her own two feet as she failed to explain the importance of her scientific goals. Angeal had been up in the labs with Hollander getting a regular check-up when he witnessed the pathetic interaction between the senior scientist and the rookie. Professor Hojo merely cackled in her upset face before shoving her into the Science Department's store room. Taking pity, the muscular man spent an extra few minutes in the Science Department looking for a spare chair and table the distraught woman could use to work on her projects.

Angeal liked to think of himself as one of Maya's very small collection of friends.

Which was why he had so adamantly intercepted and dragged the auburn Commander with him to the Infirmary. He thought that Genesis and Maya could become friends after he caught his temperamental companion attempting to aid her through her attack…

Angeal's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought as he thought back to the scene in Sephiroth's office. He'd just been checking to see if the Silver General had made it back from whatever event he'd been forced to attend that day when he found Genesis hovering over a pale and clammy Maya.

At first he had dismissed Genesis' choke hold as a poor attempt at checking for the young woman's pulse, but after watching Genesis' temper tantrums reach new peaks in the waiting room, he wasn't so sure anymore.

The raven haired First Class folded his arms and turned his gaze back to Maya's dark brown eyes which now regarded him with warm familiarity. She nodded in greeting, a tight lipped smile stretching across her face. Angeal sighed softly before lifting his hand in greeting, returning her smile with one of his own.

It was a curious situation indeed.

* * *

><p>Genesis growled as he watched the lab rat paw at his beloved book with her pudgy fingers. His enhanced mako eyes were put to good use, spying uneven broken nails decorating her fingertips.<p>

'Has this insufferable woman even heard of a manicure?' He thought to himself as he took a step closer to the Sinclair siblings.

Reno had pulled up a chair from somewhere in the room (Genesis did not know where, he's been too blinded by his own rage to even process the events playing out before him) and was now sitting beside his sister, slouching impossibly in his seat with a bored expression fixed on his face.

Genesis was not impressed.

His gaze flickered over to the lab rat and he stilled as he watched her open up Loveless and begin to read the eloquent literature through an unrefined, scientific discourse.

'She wouldn't even know how to properly worship the masterpiece that is Loveless!' Genesis' mind screamed as he continued to slowly make his way to the foot of the infuriating woman's bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Maya nodded absent-mindedly as she read, her small nose literally buried in his book. The nerve of the woman…

"I think I like this book." Genesis snorted at her unremarkable comment. Of course she would like it- anyone with a brain _loved_ Loveless.

Reno straightened up in his seat as he saw Genesis approach. Raising his eyebrows at the crimson SOLDIER, the Turk in training regarded him with unerring curiosity.

"So, dude, how do you know Maya? You one of her patients?" Genesis could have sworn the throbbing vein in his temple ruptured at the outrageous red-head's insinuation.

"Do I _look_ like I belong in a looney bin?"

"Genesis!" Angeal reprimanded. Rolling his eyes, Genesis ignored his friend and glared at contemplating Reno.

"Well… actually, you do have problems with controlling your temper, yo. Who are you again?" It took the Commander almost all of his willpower to refrain from turning the young man before him into a pile of slum-flavoured ashes.

"SOLDIER First Class, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos." Angeal's smooth voice answered for him.

At that moment, Maya jumped in her bed, dropping Genesis' book unceremoniously into her lap as she lifted her terrified eyes to openly gape at the auburn haired man standing at the edge of her bed.

'She's obviously a little slow on the uptake…' Genesis mused as he glared directly into her dark eyes. He was filled with a sick sense of satisfaction as she flinched and turned her gaze to her brother's blue-clad knees.

The heart monitor Maya was hooked up to beeped loudly as her heart rate accelerated. Reno jumped out of his seat in alarm, reaching for Maya's left hand as Angeal rushed over to gently pat her right.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa baby girl! Don't go spazzing out again!"

"You're safe here, no one's going to hurt you."

"Are you serious? That's all it takes to induce a panic attack? How are you even alive right now?" At Genesis' mocking questions, both Reno and Angeal glared briefly in his general direction before turning back to the hysterical scientist.

In all the confusion, no one noticed the addition of a hyper-active SOLDIER Third Class to the emergency assistance party around Dr. Maya Sinclair's infirmary cot.

"OH MY GODDESS! DR. MAYA'S DYING! QUICK, CALL A PSYCHOLOGIST- THEY'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Genesis winced in annoyance at the Third Class SOLDIER's shrill yelling. Taking a moment to study the young man's appearance, Genesis' eyes widened in recognition.

"Fair, you will either shut your trap or risk being a Third Class for all of your time at ShinRa Electric Company!" Genesis hollered over all the noise.

Zack Fair immediately shut his mouth and turned bright, sky blue eyes to the red Commander. He tilted his head in curiosity, lifting a finger to his lips as he pondered.

"Uh, who are you?" Genesis could no longer refrain from screaming in rage-filled agony. Why did no one know who he was?!

But before he could scream out his name and title for the whole world to know, a soft voice beat him to the chase.

"SOLDIER First Class, Genesis Rhapsodos… the Crimson Commander." Genesis took a deep breath and turned to the shaking woman on the cot. Her eyes were wide with fear, her pale finger pointing shakily at his face. Genesis did not like where this was going…

"What about him, Maya?" Angeal urged gently. Zack nodded along, casting glances of worship at Angeal. Genesis raised his eyes at this, amused despite the situation.

'Looks like someone's got a fan boy…'

"He attacked me." Her soft voice wavered as she spoke. Angeal's face wore a look of revelation whilst Reno's _rage face_ looked as if it could rival Genesis'.

Zack gaped between Maya and Genesis.

"But Doc… that's _so mean_!"

Genesis sighed, realising that the ugly truth was bound to come out sooner or later. He might as well of affirmed the fact in style.

"_Pride is lost, Wings stripped away… the end is nigh_." Reno and Zack merely blinked, one in pure rage and the other in utter confusion. Only Angeal shook his head, an incredulous look flittering over his usually stern features.

"You're kidding Genesis. Do you seriously have a quote for every situation?" Genesis shrugged, avoiding eye contact as the shame of attacking a defenceless, mentally unstable woman took its toll.

"I suppose I do." Reno growled at Genesis' apathetic tone.

"That's it, you're gonna get a taste of Turk lovin, slick!" The Commander snorted at this.

"Oh really, I'm dying to experience that shit." Zack gasped at Genesis' use of crude language.

"Commander Rhapsodos!" The Third Class reprimanded from his spot at the head of his psychologists' bed.

Genesis' eyes flicked to a now tired, but still terrified looking Maya.

"Don't be so rash Reno, he brought me a gift after all…" Genesis' eyes widened as his gaze flickered over the book which was now in the lab rat's grasp once again. Maya took a deep breath and bravely made eye contact, a grimace set on her lips as she spoke. "All is forgiven… no hard feelings, okay?"

"If only it were that easy, you book thief!" Genesis snapped moodily. Maya flinched away, glancing down at the copy of Loveless in her hands. Angeal sighed and rubbed his scared friend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry, he's just joking Maya." Genesis shot Angeal a betrayed look.

"You know damn well I'm not!" Angeal merely chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way over to Genesis. Grabbing his coat clad arm, Angeal began tugging a livid Genesis out of the Infirmary.

"Oh, he's got such a great sense of humour! Enjoy the book Maya, get well soon!" And with that, Angeal hauled Genesis out of the infirmary, wrestling the passionate man further away from his precious book of poetry, all the while guffawing about his old friend's great sense of humous over Genesis' loud, rude protests until the two were both out of earshot.

Meanwhile Reno, Zack and Maya remained stationary in the Infirmary, listening to the voices fade into nothing.

"Man… Commander Rhapsodos definitely needs your help, Doc." Zack commented loudly. Reno sharply focused his attention on the raven haired Third Class.

"And who the frick are you?" Zack grinned and held his gloved hand out in greeting.

"The name's Zack Fair, SOLDIER Third Class!" A look of recognition washed over the red-head's face. Turning to his older sister, he tilted his head in question.

"The puppy?"

Maya nodded, a genuine smile forming on her lips as she nodded at the scandalised man to her right.

"The puppy."

Zack moaned in disdain.

"That's so not cool Doc!"

**A.N:_ Heaps of dialogue and character introductions and interactions here... I hope that the characters are somewhat in-character :O_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: _Hi readers! :) I finished exams! WOO! It took me a while to write this, merely because I kept on typing up scenes which were to happen in later chapters of the story. But it's finally done and you great followers/favouriters/reviewers can enjoy another bizarre chapter from Turk 4 Life LOL! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**Chapter Three**

Genesis glared at the piece of fancy stationery he held in his gloved hand, feeling immensely betrayed by the Goddess herself. In his hand he grasped an official ShinRa Electric Company invitation to the promotion ceremony of both Zachary William Fair and Renaldo Caleb Sinclair. A month after the 'Loveless' theft, Reno and Zack had been worked to the bone, leaving the Company Initiatives Department no time to throw the obligatory promotion drink up for Zack's promotion to SOLDIER Second-class. Subsequently, in that month, Reno had managed to graduate from his intensive Turk-cadet training.

Genesis had to resist the urge to set the invitation on fire.

Renaldo Sinclair was now a Turk, which meant that the slums kid would inevitably end up accompanying the Crimson Commander on missions requiring the stealth and strategic mind of a trained assassin.

Honestly, it wasn't that Genesis was mad _at_ Reno- he was just mad at the fact that Reno was the _perfect_ Turk and he was _Maya Sinclair's baby brother_.

Reno was innocent in all of this.

It was that Loveless-stealing Maya who deserved his wrath.

Genesis grinned sadistically, his gloves smoking as the tell-tale heat gathered into the centres of his palms. He wanted his release. He wanted to set something on fire.

His eyes caught sight of the stacked reports he was yet to get through, and without much thought for repercussions, he hurled a full-powered Firaga at the pile.

Satisfied with the massive combustion happening in the middle of his office, he didn't notice his dear friend Angeal run into his office looking absolutely horrified.

"Genesis, what have you done?!" Angeal spluttered in a panic, summoning a weak blizzard spell to contain the fire that was no spreading around the Commander's office. Genesis merely looked up to his childhood friend through the searing flames and shrugged carelessly.

"It was a necessary evil." Angeal groaned in frustration, hurling a higher powered Blizzara at the fire, in the hopes he could neutralize the danger before the fire could do any more damage.

"Necessary evil, my foot! You could have destroyed the whole floor!" Angeal bellowed as the fire began to yield to the ice spells. Genesis bashfully scratched the back of his head. Angeal never yelled at anyone. But when he did… that's when you knew you were in deep trouble.

Genesis pondered telling Angeal the truth, but then shot the idea down quickly. It would sound too juvenile.

'Oh, I set my office on fire because Reno and Zack get a party and by extension Maya gets a party and she is not deserving of any fun. And I didn't want to do my paper work.' Genesis frowned, shaking his head and pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. That would not sound too at all.

Instead, Genesis channelled his own ice magic and helped Angeal, quite redundantly as the older man had pretty much taken care of the fire himself, put the furnace out. Glaring, the older Banoran stepped forward and grabbed Genesis' wrist in a death grip, pulling the pouty Commander out of his office and towards Director Lazard's office.

The receptionist nodded, eying Genesis knowingly as the auburn haired man was dragged unceremoniously into his superior's office.

The Director of SOLDIER sat behind his desk, a strained smile worn on his chapped lips. His handsome features were sunken in, surely from fatigue and the stresses of the job. Nodding at Genesis, he acknowledged the Crimson Commander's arrival before he turned back to his conversation with the Silver General, who was leaning up against the wall adjacent to Lazard's desk. Genesis flicked Sephiroth a lazy salute of acknowledgement before slumping into a chair. Angeal rolled his eyes at his misdemeanour and smartly saluted his General. Sephiroth nodded at both of his good friends, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips as he turned back to the Director.

"You are expected to be at the celebrations General." Genesis raised his eyebrows at this.

"Afraid of a little social gathering Sephiroth?" Genesis mocked playfully. Sephiroth frowned, but didn't reply.

Lazard took this as an opportunity to continue.

"There will be many young cadets present at the event. It would be a great opportunity to raise morale." Sephiroth merely grunted, not impressed with Lazard's reasoning. It was understandable too- Sephiroth absolutely _hated_ company gatherings. And it wasn't because of his introverted nature. Rather, it had everything to do with the fact that the cadets were usually embarrassing themselves in front of Sephiroth to the point that even the Silver General's ears would heat up in shame.

Genesis revelled in these moments. Which was why he decided to help the Director coerce the younger man into attending the company function.

"I, myself, plan to take full advantage of the free alcohol- the Goddess only knows how long it has been since I was able to get drunk. Why don't you join me?" Genesis offered, flicking his head to the side to sweep away the auburn bangs ticking his eyelids. Sephiroth let out a rather unflattering snort at that remark.

"You don't remember what happened last time?" Angeal groaned at the reminder, shooting a warning glance at his childhood friend. Genesis merely shrugged slightly before replying to Sephiroth.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. That is why I plan to do it again." Smirking, Sephiroth raised his eyebrows at the Crimson Commander before turning to the exasperated Director.

"I'll be there." With that said, Sephiroth nodded his farewells and swept out of the room, his hair and leather coat trailing majestically behind him. Genesis scoffed at the sight.

'Even his hair has a God-complex.'

Meanwhile, Director Lazard cleared his throat, straightening his back up and leaning forward on his desk. A small smile of victory was etched on his tired face.

"That went better than expected. Thank you Genesis," Angeal shot Lazard a meaningful look, causing the Director to gasp in acknowledgement. "Oh yes! You're only allowed to have three standard drinks on the night." Hearing this absurd statement, Genesis stood up abruptly, his eyes set on his superior in a cold glare.

"Three drinks? Director, that's absurd." Angeal stepped up beside Genesis and patted his friend's shoulder.

"It's precautionary. Your temper is already so unstable when you're sober. Going by what happened last time with Heidegger at the President ShinRa's birthday function, we didn't want to take any chances." Genesis seethed at his friend's nonchalant explanation. However, he reigned back his temper before he spoke, knowing that if he acted out, he would just be perpetuating their schema on his less than desirable temperament.

So Genesis took a deep breath and smiled, although the expression did end up resembling a grimace.

"Fine then, whatever you say," he chuckled lightly before brushing his hair out of his line of vision once again. "Heidegger is the least of my problems these days, anyway." The Director perked up at this admission.

"That's right, I heard you're having trouble with one of the scientists," Genesis averted his gaze, staring up at the large screen situated behind Lazard's desk. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the Loveless thief.

"It's fine. There's no trouble." Angeal grunted with effort as he fought to hold back a bewildered laugh.

"You set your office on fire just because you didn't want to do the paperwork Maya needed you to complete for the cadet evaluations at the end of this month." The Crimson Commander's eyes widened in surprise.

"So that's what they were…" Lazard shot the young man a tired look.

"You have a problem with Maya Sinclair? She's harmless." Lazard deadpanned. Genesis merely scoffed and crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat with his eyebrows raised.

"She stole my Loveless." The burly man standing beside him sighed heavily at this.

"You're _still_ sore about that? I told you I'd buy you a new copy!" Genesis snapped his head to his right to face his friend, a harsh glare fixing his dear friend in place… or at least he liked to think his glare instilled fear in Angeal.

"Where is this fabled copy of Loveless you promised me nearly three weeks ago?" Genesis hissed through bared teeth. Angeal rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics and turned back to his superior.

"Director, his office," Angeal gently reminded the man. Nodding, Lazard turned a stern glare over to Genesis.

"Commander, you must really learn to reign in that temper of yours—"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Genesis cut him off. You could practically see the smoke rising from the man's red ears.

"—yes, this is exactly my point. Commander Rhapsodos, until we fix your office up for you and replace the damaged property, you will be residing in a spare office of _my_ choosing. No questions asked." Genesis rolled his eyes, but nodded.

If he was lucky, he'd get Rufus ShinRa's office! That would show Sephiroth that anger and mayhem did indeed take a man far in life! Genesis grinned at the thought, inciting worried thoughts in the other two men's minds.

"Sure, just make sure it's worthy of my marvellous presence, will you?" Genesis stood from his seat, and bowed dramatically in farewell to the Director, who in turn merely nodded back tiredly. Sweeping past his exasperated friend, he exited the room- a small spring in his step.

Lazard and Angeal turned to watch the flamboyant man leave the office.

"He's a strange one." Lazard commented quietly as he turned back to this computer to resume his laborious report writing. Angeal grunted in affirmation.

"I think he'd prefer the term 'special'." Lazard snorted at this, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

"Well, he's sure going to feel special when he finds out where he'll be based for a whole month." Angeal grinned evilly and the insinuation.

Lazard Deusericus grinned back at his most loyal SOLDIER. Oh, they were going to have field day with Genesis this approaching month. Averting his eyes to the screen before him, Lazard typed up a quick email to the head of the Science Department, with a stern note emphasising that his Commander was not to be used for any extra-curricular experiments (Lazard didn't want to send the poor man to his funeral) before leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head.

"It has been done. Now we wait." Angeal chuckled, scratching the back of his head before turning to leave the office himself.

"Be sure to keep me posted." Lazard nodded, even though he knew Angeal couldn't see him.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>Maya bit her uneven fingernails as she waited outside Professor Hojo's office. She's been summoned by the eccentric scientist mere minutes ago and she was absolutely terrified.<p>

'Is he going to ask about the cadet reports? I don't even know if Commander Rhapsodos has taken a look at them yet… Oh goodness, I'm going to lose my job! I'll be back in the slums before I know it. I will be a burden to Reno. No, that can't happen! It won't happen! I just have to walk into that room and be confident and tell the Professor that I've run into some unexpected delays and that he'll get the reports shortly! Man that means I'm not going to get _any_ sleep this week.'

Maya mused quietly to herself, her hands shaking as her nerves got the best of her. Just as she began to engage in her breathing exercises, the automated door of her superior's office whizzed open, inciting a high pitched yelp from her.

Covering her mouth up quickly in embarrassment, Maya stood up and clumsily scuffled into the disorganised office, bowing as she came face to face with her employer.

"Ah, Yaya- how is your research going?" Professor Hojo asked, his tone completely void of any interest. Maya frowned slightly at the lack of recognition, and opened her mouth to correct the man. However, he merely continued on speaking. "That's expected, you wouldn't be wasting my space in the Science Department if the company didn't require a psychologist to be soothing the minds of weak specimens." Maya's gulped nervously at his bold statement. Not that it was anything out of the norm. Professor Hojo was very vocal about his distaste for Maya Sinclair and her pathetic excuse of a scientific vision that entailed psychological processes of the animal (and as an extension- human) mind.

"It's Maya, Professor." Hojo furrowed his eyebrows at her quiet statement.

"Excuse me? Speak up girl!" Maya whimpered, sliding down in her seat.

"My name… it is Maya. Not Yaya." Hojo stared at the young woman sitting before him with cold, beady eyes before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'm sure it is. Now, we're not here to have a chat of over tea and biscuits so stop wasting my time!" Maya nodded, taking in a shuddering breath in attempt to calm her nerves. It didn't work too well.

"What is it that you wanted to see me for, Professor?" Hojo stood up from his seat, making the nervous girl flinch violently. Hojo smirked at this and gestured to the lone white envelope sitting on his desk on top of his scattered report papers. Reaching out with a shaking hand, Maya quickly snatched the envelope into her hand, sending a few stray papers onto the floor with her action.

The professor merely rolled his eyes at the incompetency, continuing to speak.

"Genesis Rhapsodos is under the care of Professor Hollander. That is probably why he has no control over his emotions. Sephiroth however is a perfect specimen. That is why he is so amiable around you weaklings," Maya resisted the urge to smile fondly. Sephiroth had quickly turned into a good friend, due to their mutual introverted nature and dry sense of humour. The Silver General was one of the few people in the ShinRa building Maya would do anything for. However, Sephiroth had emphasised that he didn't want Hojo knowing anything about his friendship with herself. Therefore, Maya merely nodded, biting her lip nervously as the professor stared her down. "Genesis has burnt down his office in a rage, apparently, and requires an office to continue his mundane paper work." Maya took in a deep breath, not liking where the conversation was going.

"What does this… have to do with me, Professor?" Hojo grinned evilly.

"I heard that you are his 'trigger point'- as you psychologists call it. Therefore, I believe it would be therapeutic for you and Hollander's failure to spend time together," Maya's grip on the tails of her over-sized lab coat tightened violently. Her knuckles turned white and her face paled as her mind began to process what the Professor's words meant.

But she had to ask, just to make sure…

"Professor, I'm not sure I understand you." Hojo snarled, clearly getting annoyed.

"Of course you don't. Your inferior mind doesn't have the capacity to comprehend my genius!" Maya averted her gaze, slightly hurt by the man's words. Seeing this, Hojo continued. "I want you to clear a space for the Commander in your work space, ready for early tomorrow morning. Think of it as a social experiment." The cruel professor chuckled at the doctor, who remained seated, pertrified.

"I… can't… please Professor!" Maya pleaded shamefully, her head bowed. Hojo laughed loudly at this.

"Oh dear, is Dr. Sinclair _scared_?" his facial expression turned into a deep, disgusted scowl. "You're pathetic." He spat, gesturing at the door. "Leave my sight at once, and remember to take that envelope with you, you incompetent wench!" Maya bolted up, nodding silently as a knot formed in her throat. Clumsily scampering out of Professor Hojo's office, she ran down the winding halls before she turned into her small, cluttered office. Slamming the door shut, Dr. Maya Sinclair immediately fell to her knees and let out a loud sob, fuelled by panic, fear for the man who was to arrive, and restrained hatred for the man she had just escaped.

'If only… I were stronger.'

**Note:** Please let me know if there are any typos! Also, I made a mistake last chapter and described Maya as Reno's younger sister BUT she's supposed to be older than him :O SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: _Gawd, I am so sorry for the delay! At first I was just procrastinating because I didn't know how to have Maya and Genesis react to sharing the same office type thing for an indefinite amount of time. Then when I realised what I wanted to do, I found that I had waaaaay too many ideas- so I had to summarise them all and then try to make it work in a story whilst keeping Genesis angry at the world and Maya and Maya all anxious, yet show that she did have a back bone (even if it is a little unstable). I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and a special thanks to Keep Calm and Be Ninja, Guest and Womble619 for their humbling (and ego boosting) reviews! :) As a sorry/reward to all you lovely readers (and followers and favouriters and everyone else who clicks on this story!), I wrote an extra long chapter (for me anyways).  
><em>**

**_Replies:_**

**Guest:_ I am so glad you could relate to this story and how I portray the characters! Your review made me so incredibly humbled and happy! :) I hope you come back and enjoy this chapter hehe!_**

**_Now, on with the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four-<strong>

Angeal Hewley was worried.

After having a little laugh with the SOLDIER Director about their passive-aggressive methods towards punishing Genesis for his temper tantrums, Angeal slowly came to the realisation that poor Maya would be exposed to Genesis' anger-laden outbursts with no means of protection what so ever. If Genesis was made to share an office with the anxious, fearful and soft-spoken psychologist, the next time he'd see Maya Sinclair would be in the Burns Ward.

Angeal was _extremely_ worried.

There wasn't much he could do either, with Genesis expected to move his things into Maya's 'office' within the next two hours. As the circumstances beckoned, Angeal stood vigilantly beside Maya's doorway, his arms folding and his brows furrowed as he awaited the arrival of his childhood friend. It wasn't going to be pretty, that was for sure.

A concerned look flitted over Angeal's masculine facial features as his ears registered feint whimpers being emitted from the very office he was loitering in front of. He hadn't yet signalled Maya of his presence and if all went well, she wouldn't have to know he was ever there. His purpose was to calm and contain his target, whom he affectionately dubbed 'The Raging Inferno'.

It was quite fitting, really.

Angeal shook his head, trying to block out the psychologist's pathetic whimpers as he resumed a stern expression, keeping his gaze straight, and anticipating Genesis' entrance.

* * *

><p>"<em>My friend, the fates are cruel…<em>" Reno rolled his eyes at the Crimson Commander as he cradled a box of the SOLDIER's office supplies lazily in his arms. He didn't appreciate being placed temporarily under the command of theatrical 'Mr. Anger Management Issues', but it was either this or a routine patrol of Sector 8 and he sure as hell wasn't going to choose mindless wandering over seeing his sister. Plus, helping the SOLDIER commander with his stuff would let Reno keep an eye out for Maya in case Genesis decided to go all schizo on everyone.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey…_" Genesis continued to whine as he trudged through Floor 67, his arms full freshly printed papers. Reno scowled and swiped his foot at Genesis' calves in annoyance.

"Will you shut up already? You've been quoting that damn pansy poem ever since the General threw your shit at us." Reno could have sworn he had just witnessed the Commander of the ShinRa army _pout_ before the man's elegant features sneered back at him.

"You should know better than to talk about things that are beyond your comprehension, ShinRa lapdog!" Reno raised his dark brown eyebrows quizzically.

"Really man? Lapdog? That's gross. Have you _seen_ President ShinRa? Ain't none of this," Reno nodded towards his own chest, "Gonna get anywhere near that fat shit. Especially not near his lap." Reno shot a smug looking Genesis with a suspicious glance. "Don't let my heterosexuality cramp your style though- I mean- I ain't got nothin' against homos!" Genesis fumbled his papers, nearly dropping them on the floor as he walked straight into a poorly placed pot plant in the middle of the hall. Reno grinned as Genesis gaped at him like a fish out of water. After a few moments, the Crimson Commander's face turned… crimson. Reno found the rapid transformation quite interesting. He'd tell Maya about it later.

"What on the Planet got you thinking I was _gay_ Renaldo Sinclair?!" Genesis erupted. Reno merely shrugged, continuing his way forward towards his sister's office/storage space/spare specimen cell.

"Not like I said there was anything wrong with being gay. I don't discriminate. Why, do you think it's a crime to be homosexual, Commander Rhapsodos?" Genesis opened his mouth to retort before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and shutting his mouth. Shaking his head, he marched forward, ignoring the amused Turk's random peals of laughter.

After a few moments, Genesis whirled in Reno's direction and shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Reno's eyes widened at the possible implications of Genesis' statement. Noticing this, Genesis rolled his eyes. "I am merely trying to assert that I am as straight as your electro-mag rod. Un-bendable. A complete ladies' man. Men fear me, women love me. I am the definition of masculine perfection-" Reno coughed, bringing the vain Commander out of his tirade.

"Uh, no… that's General Sephiroth. So… a homosexual with dissociative personality disorder. Maya will _love_ being around you." Reno grinned at the livid man he'd left behind him as he continued walking forward. After a few moments, he heard Genesis' enraged voice cracking behind him.

"What the f**k are you talking about you blubbering Neanderthal?!" Reno chuckled and almost skipped towards the familiar looking door that stood at the end of the corridor he was walking through.

Nodding respectfully at Angeal who nodded back with a worried smile gracing his lips, Reno wrenched the door open happily only to be greeted by a hysterical scream.

* * *

><p>Genesis picked up his pace when he heard Maya's frightened scream, clutching tightly to the papers in his arms heading in the direction of his apparently suicidal assistant and new office mate (suicidal because <span>no one<span> ever dared provoke the Crimson Commander on purpose- which Reno was clearly doing). As he speed walked, Genesis pondered over the Turk's laughing words. He mentioned that insufferable scientist's name. He hinted at spending time with the eyesore.

Genesis felt his face twitch and contort into a barely restrained expression of rage. It was like the whole world was working against him, just provoking him constantly until he engulfed the whole workplace in flames, killing all the workers including himself and that dreaded Maya in the tragic blaze.

The Commander grinned evilly at the thought. It wasn't such a bad idea… especially if it got rid of the Loveless Thief.

Lost in his violent, genocidal thoughts, Genesis barely registered Angeal's presence next to him. He only snapped to attention when Angeal roughly grasped his forearm and pulled him to a forced stop. Grimacing from the slight pain of his best friend's grip, Genesis frowned at the taller man.

"What are you doing here?" Angeal sighed, keeping a softer, yet firm grip, on the auburn haired man.

"Making sure I don't have to sign any death certificates today." Genesis rolled his eyes. And Reno thought he was theatrical… he obviously hadn't spoken to Angeal on a regular basis.

"My friend, I assure you that I am most capable of reigning in my temper," casting a glance at the predictively small room he was to share with who he believed to be his anger catalyst, Genesis turned his eyes back to an apprehensive Angeal. "However, being cooped up in a specimen containment cell with an infuriating, bland, Loveless-stealing woman is not doing anything to help me." Genesis looked up expectantly at Angeal's blank face.

Seeing that Angeal wasn't about to retort to any of his statements, Genesis continued.

"I don't know what you or Lazard were thinking when you assigned me to this temporary office, or whether you were thinking at all, but I can guarantee you this: Maya Sinclair will be _broken_ by the time I am through with her." Angeal's eyes widened before settling down into an intimidating glare.

"Even you're not that cruel." Genesis shrugged, relaxing his shoulders and stepping away from his friend.

"Try me." With that statement, Genesis turned his back on his friend and walked into the office in complete confidence.

* * *

><p>So Lazard and Angeal thought this was a fitting punishment for him? He'd just have to find a way to twist the undesirable situation into his own control then. Genesis quelled down his laughter as he spotted a wide-eyed Maya Sinclair sitting ram-rod straight behind her small, cluttered desk. Shooting a smirk in her direction, he approached her desk and threw the papers he held in his hands down onto her desk. Leaning over the cluttered desk, Genesis scowled at the infuriating woman in front of him.<p>

He felt a rough hand on his shoulder, but shook it off harshly. He heard some sounds of vulgar protest followed by a deep, calming voice attempting to placate the first voice. Reno and Angeal respectively, Genesis thought to himself, although he hardly cared at this point of time. All he was really paying attention to was the woman sitting in front of him.

Ever since he'd met the woman, she had brought him immense bad luck. Since that meeting in the elevator, he was always angry. It was easy to get him upset, to rile him up. She'd obviously stolen his best friend from him too, judging by the way Angeal defended _her_ rather than siding with him. He was protecting that stupid, shaking, pathetic excuse of a scientist and Genesis wasn't even remotely impressed with the idea that Maya and Angeal were good friends.

In his eyes, Maya wasn't worth anything. A weak, ordinary, clumsy and completely inept woman like her didn't deserve his best friend's attention. Genesis would even go as far as thinking that Maya didn't deserve to share the same surname as Reno, who despite his idiocy around ShinRa Headquarters, was an impeccable Turk.

Doctor Maya Sinclair was just not worth accommodating into one's life, according to Genesis. She had no place anywhere- it was probably sheer dumb luck she managed to land a job in ShinRa.

Genesis sneered at the scared woman in front of him.

She would learn her place.

And he would be her teacher.

Maya stared up into the Crimson Commander's glowing mako eyes and willed herself to breathe as she watched his face contort into an intimidating sneer. She knew that Reno and Angeal were somewhere in the room, but she didn't dare call out to them. She had to be brave and face Genesis by herself. She had to stand up to him and show him that she wasn't just some woman who spontaneously induced random panic attacks at every single stimuli known to man. She didn't survive this long in a world that didn't want her by sheer dumb luck.

She had to play things smart. That was precisely why she had bolted to Wall Market's special bookshop in Sector 6 after she had read Professor Hojo's authorisation letter regarding Genesis' stay in her 'office' for an indefinite time period. If she was going to survive in the unpredictable and impatient man's presence, she had to suck up to him. That was precisely why she had risked wandering close to the red light district in order to find Commander Rhapsodos a limited gold-embossed edition of his beloved book.

Surely, it took a whole chunk of money out of her savings, but she had rationalised that her live was worth much more than a few thousands of gil. And so the present was bought and planted on top of Genesis' desk. Which he was yet to approach.

If Maya was any other woman (like Scarlet or even Sephiroth's love-struck receptionist Olivia) she would have rolled her eyes, taken Genesis' chin into her hand and turned his face towards his desk forcefully and yelled into his ear about how much of an ungrateful bastard he was. Unfortunately Maya had neither the courage nor the natural sass required to carry out the imagined actions. So instead, she merely stared silently into the angry man's eyes, finding herself analysing his long, dark eyelashes, his elegant cheek bones and his sharp, shaven jawline. Her eyes wandered to his plump, pink lips as he lashed his tongue out to moisten them. Startled by her own observations, Maya shook her head and returned her gaze back to his cold, calculating eyes.

He scoffed slightly before leaning further towards her. She gulped nervously and tried to look over Genesis' shoulder to locate where her brother and colleague was. Surely, she caught sight of a struggling red and black blur in the corner of the room. She would have sighed in relief had it not been for the fact that Genesis' face was literally three centimetres away from her own. Instead she breathed inwards and caught a whiff of his familiar scent.

She liked how he smelt. She let the pleasant aroma wash over her. Her shoulders relaxed and her stare grew more relaxed. She felt her heart rate drop to a more natural level and soon enough only her trembling fingers showed traces of anxiety. She watched as Genesis took in her plain appearance, and she felt strangely comfortable. She told herself that it was the scent of his cologne. Not him. Definitely not him. He was scary.

But his cologne was sweet and comforting.

Maya let out the breath she was holding in as she watched his lips move. She still couldn't hear anything though. She was too taken by his surprisingly welcoming appearance.

And then it happened.

All at once, the fear, and insecurities and the impending doom washed over her, completely overwhelming the small comfort she found in greedily inhaling Genesis' cologne. Pushing herself backwards, she desperately tried to distance herself from the imposing figure that was occupying her personal space. Reno let out a worried cry as he watched his sister topple backwards and hit her head against an old filing cabinet.

"Aaaaaack! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry! Commander Rhapsodos, I'll vacate this desk right now. You want this desk right? I'll move over there if you want! Please don't kill me!" Maya wheezed as she tried to sit up from her spot on the floor. It proved difficult as the formerly comforting scent was now suffocating her. She gasped for air, not bothering to fix her green-rimmed glasses which sat askew on her nose. Angeal started forward to help the poor woman off the floor, but the sudden movement startled Maya. This resulted in the beginning of hysterical tears. She looked up pleadingly at Genesis who lost his sadistic sneer, instead being replaced by a look of confusion.

"I don't want your desk. I want you-" Genesis began to speak, which was ultimately cut off by a high pitched wail of fear from Maya as she fell back down onto the floor, curling up into a foetal position. As Maya retreated into her secure 'happy place' she couldn't help but think just how pathetic and weak she must have looked at that moment. Shaking her head slightly, she buried her face further between her knees and rocked backwards and forward- praying that the whole encounter was just a dream.

Genesis, meanwhile, rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight.

'_She's worthless AND stupid… Goddess; why?!'_ He thought to himself as he prepared himself to finish his previously interrupted sentence. However, he was interrupted yet again by Sinclair sibling number two.

"Dude, don't be layin' moves on my sis just to prove you're not gay! I know better. Stop denying your sexual orientation and flaunt it!" Genesis groaned and rolled his eyes, clenching his fists as he desperately tried to reign in his temper. This was beyond ridiculous! No was letting him speak.

Luckily, Angeal saw that his childhood friend was well on his way towards a complete psychotic breakdown. Quickly stepping between the two Sinclair siblings and the angry auburn haired human bomb, Angeal raised his arms between them and spoke sternly.

"Reno, let Genesis talk. Maya, you need to calm down. No one's going to hurt you. And you _don't_ need to give up your desk. Genesis… try to play nice. _Please_!" Genesis huffed and turned his nose into the air in a typical display of his 'mightier than thou' attitude before picking up where he left off.

"As I was _saying_," the Commander spoke through clenched teeth at Reno who was now sitting beside his silently sobbing sister and petting her back soothingly, "I want Maya to understand that I am a reasonable man. However, I will not tolerate idiocy in my presence. With that said, I need you to get a grip on reality and face the facts of life. No one's going to spoon feed you, no one's going to be here to take care of you or save you from my wrath. You'll just have to _deal with it_." Angeal glared at Genesis when he finished speaking. Genesis ignored his best friend and sighed at the trembling mess that was Doctor Maya Sinclair.

Reno rolled his eyes at his superior and stood up from his kneeled position next to his sister.

"Dude, what the hell?" Genesis shot the Turk a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Maya snivelled loudly as she emerged from her self-made hidey hole. Looking up at him with wide, dark eyes, Maya looked to be the poster girl for anxiety-crippled women. Genesis couldn't help but stare right into the dark warmth of her gaze.

"That… was… so mean!" She hiccupped. Genesis stepped backwards, not expecting her to speak against his words. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Tough love, those are my conditions." Maya shook her head, shakily wiping her tears from her eyes. Her glasses were still askew, which quite frankly, annoyed Genesis greatly.

Reno looked between the two speakers and threw a look of disbelief at an equally gobsmacked Angeal. The two couldn't believe that Maya was actually talking back to Genesis, albeit a little on the passive side.

Still, she sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest as she stared, somewhat defiantly, up at the Crimson Commander.

"Those aren't conditions. Those are just mean statements about my de- de- debilitating i- issues!" Genesis scoffed at this.

"So you are well aware of your idiocy. I commend you on your knowledge." He mockingly clapped as he sneered down at the teary, yet determined young woman staring up at him. However, his facial expression morphed into one of shock as she quickly got to her feet and scurried towards the empty desk set up on the other side of the cell. It was then that he noticed a gift bag with a cute cactuar wearing a party hat on it. Maya grabbed it with shaky hands and whirled around to face Genesis, her nose scrunched up in annoyance as she comically marched towards him. She would have been intimidating had it not been for her messy hair, her red eyes, the tear tracks down her pudgy cheeks and that ridiculously over-sized lab coat dwarfing her plain figure. Genesis barely registered the fact that she grabbed his uncovered wrist with her damp hands (probably from her nervous sweating) and forcefully hung the gift bag on his wrist before sticking her nose up in the air in an impressive imitation of himself before waltzing clumsily out of her own office.

A few moments after Maya had exited, Angeal decided to break the silence.

"Genesis… you idiot." Genesis blinked.

"Huh?" Reno let out a nervous chuckle.

"Damn, I've never seen her get so pissed off before. I kinda don't know what to do now…" Angeal nodded dumbly at Reno in agreement.

Genesis shook his head, in an attempt to shake off his disbelief. Looking down at the bag hanging from his wrist, he almost rolled his eyes.

If her plan of survival was to shower him with gifts and win him over, she had another thing coming. Still, he was curious, so he took a peek inside.

What he found inside turned all his negative thoughts blank. His breathing quickened as he reached into the bag and produced a _beautiful_ copy of the epic Loveless. Limited edition.

At the bottom of the bag lay a note. Carefully placing the book back in the bag, he clasped the note in his hands, in disbelief as he read the brief, yet genuine message from the infuriating woman.

'_Commander Rhapsodos,_

_I feel deep regret for tearing you away from your beloved masterpiece. However I enjoyed the literature so much, I cried on the pages! So I didn't want to give you the soiled copy. Instead, I bought you this. I hope you can make new, beautiful memories and interpretations using this copy of Loveless. _

_Kindest regards from your new office mate,_

_Maya :)'_

Genesis stared at the note, baffled. He didn't notice both Reno and Angeal had perched themselves behind each of his shoulders, reading the note themselves. Angeal grinned as he finished reading, looking at Genesis' shocked expression.

"I think… you owe Maya an apology… and a thank you." Genesis would have jumped if he wasn't so proud of his bravado. Instead, he whirled on Angeal and glared half-heartedly at him. Reno merely slapped Genesis lightly on the back before muttering about finding Maya before she got lost again.

Turning to his life-long friend, Genesis shot him what he hoped was an apathetic look despite all the immediate regret he felt for being so terrible to Maya. For thinking terrible things about her… she was trying to make him feel comfortable. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Genesis blinked at Angeal who was smiling at him knowingly.

"I still expect the copy of Loveless you promised me, dear friend." Angeal rolled his eyes good naturedly at his best friend, backing out of the cell/office with a small wave.

"Yeah… whatever. I've got to go find Zack before he thinks he's got a day off and does something stupid again." Stopping short of the door, Angeal whirled around and looked at Genesis seriously. "Try to at least tolerate her, okay? She's not a bad woman- just a little spooked is all." Genesis found himself nodding as he clutched into the disgustingly cute cactuar gift bag like a lifeline. It made for quite a hilarious picture.

"I'll do my best." Angeal sighed, wanting to say more, but was cut off by his generic PHS ringtone. Groaning as he checked the caller ID, he waved his final farewell before setting off in a jog, muttering about impatient puppies, cadet uniforms in the laundry room and hot sauce.

Genesis watched his friend's retreating back before realising that he was alone in his new office. He turned his head towards the papers he had placed on the lab rat's desk and shrugged, deciding to leave them there. Kicking his box of office supplied under his desk, he sat himself down and settled comfortably into his desk chair before opening his new copy of Loveless and delving his body and soul into his favourite epic.

"_When the war of the beasts bring about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky…_"

**Note: **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and aren't too confused by all the feels and what not HAHAHA! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: _Hello readers! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D *spreads Christmas cheer with a new chapter and all of her Christmas holiday enthusiasm!* I would briefly like to mention that this chapter explores Reno and Maya's relationship, Reno's personality, Reno's relationships with other characters in the story and also contains a bittersweet scene (at least I thought it was bitter sweet and darkly humorous) involving our main couple: Genesis and Maya WOO! Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Thank you for the follows, favourites and thanks Womble619 for the spectacular, enthusiastic review! :) I greatly appreciate your support and as a Christmas present to you, my fanfiction friend, I dedicate this chapter to you! *hugs and spastic smiles all around* MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIEND! (Yes I saw your author's note in your latest update of Fearing the 1st! Go read it all you followers/favoriters/silent readers xD You will not regret it, I assure you!)_**

**_On with the story! :) ENJOY!_**

**Chapter Five-**

Reno and Maya sat side by side in the employee lounge on Level 61, munching on three day old trail mix Reno found in the back pocket of his uniform. The younger of the two watched as Maya absently stared at the huge tree awkwardly jutting out in the centre of the ShinRa Company's Employee Lounge. Clearing his throat, Reno vied for the older sibling's attention.

"_Maya_, pay attention to me! I'm trying to tell you a cool story!" Maya jumped at the sound of Reno's voice, immediately snapping her head in the red-head's direction. Taking in the stark contrast of his traffic-light red hair against his extremely pale complexion, Maya tilted her head in contemplation.

"I still don't understand why you insist on looking like your hair is being conjured up by Fire Materia." Reno pouted, pulling out an almond from the mix and throwing it at the young psychologist's round face. Maya merely blinked before breaking into an apologetic smile.

"Oh, don't be mad. I was just joking, sweetie." Patting the young man on the back to provide some semblance of comfort, her warm gaze wandered over to a swiftly approaching figure she'd detected in her peripheral vision. Shifting her gaze back to her younger brother, she shot him a worried look. Reno, being none the wiser of Maya's change in demeanour, slowly broke into a grin before he flew right back into recounting his fantastical Turk adventures.

Maya nodded absently when Reno turned his bright green eyes in her direction, staring enthusiastically at her to gauge her reaction to his recount. Maya picked up the words 'Junon', 'tomato-hat' and 'snot-face', but other than that- she had no idea what Reno was talking about. Still, she grinned uncertainly at her brother as he spoke. Despite being a young man eighteen year of age, Maya still found his antics extremely adorable- albeit a little troublesome to keep up with at times such as that very moment. Mentally reprimanding herself, she chanced a glance at the stern man who had finally approached sociable distance. Maya smiled up at him uncertainly as he nodded to her in greeting before levelling Reno with a withering stare.

"Reno, that's confidential information." Reno jumped, surprised by the familiar voice of the Turks' Second-in-Command. Silently looking up at his superior, Reno took in the impressively immaculate image that Tseng's suited presence offered. Being a new recruit, Reno wasn't too quick to jest at the man- much to Maya's relief. Reno gulped nervously and shot up from his seat, standing ram-rod straight and respectfully saluted his superior. Tseng shot Maya an amused look at the younger Sinclair's actions and then nodded at Reno, his face neutral again before he addressed his subordinate.

"If I wanted to be saluted at, I would have recruited a SOLDIER into the Turks. As things are, the Turks are an elite and tightly knit unit. I don't know how many times I must say this, however, I shall repeat myself once more. In this profession, we are all equals- we all have equal chances of dying out there in the field- and therefore I will assert that you treat your co-workers with equal amounts of respect." Tseng took a breath before staring into Reno's bright green eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" Reno nodded, his eyes tearing up at the intensity of his superior's stare. Maya sat on the now empty bench (other than herself), feeling awkward as she was basically wedged between two trained assassins. She nearly jumped when Reno loudly cleared his throat.

"So, you're saying that I should kinda 'even out' the current amount of respect I give to everyone in our division. Is that right?" Tseng shrugged his shoulders, in a blasé gesture.

"If that's how you understand the concept of equality, then sure." Maya gasped at this and began to flail her arms in a desperate attempt to gain Tseng's attention. The poor man had no idea what he had just unofficially authorised Reno to do! Tseng and Veld, the two head honchos of the Department of Administrative Research, commanded the whole entirety of Reno's 'politeness' and 'respect' reserves. The only reason they did so was because he was scared of the ultimate power they had over whether he continued on with his dream job. Now that Tseng had just inadvertently authorised Reno to treat everyone with 'equal amounts of respect', Maya desperately feared for Reno's current state of employment.

The red-haired young man merely grinned straight at his superior, completely unabashed, and proceeded to slump his shoulders and let his red bangs fall over his brilliant green eyes. Maya immediately thought of Christmas as she took in the contrast of her baby brother's hair and eyes. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself for letting her mind dwell in such mundane thoughts, before she grasped Reno's hand in a tight grip from her seated position.

"Reno… show some respect," Maya nodded to Tseng, who raised a puzzled eyebrow at her. Maya chose to ignore the attention she was getting from the stern man, fearing a complete nervous breakdown was well on its way, and continued to pull of her little brother's hand. "He's your superior. You _can't_ treat him like you treat others!" Reno gazed down at his extremely worried sister-figure and proceeded to roll his eyes at her. She was being _way_ too dramatic.

"Calm your tits, sis," Maya gasped, affronted by Reno's language. Shooting the younger Sinclair a soft, reprimanded glare, the brunette sighed internally. Tseng had already done the damage. Now he had to deal with it. Reno turned to Tseng, a lazy grin planted firmly on his lips, "Boss man number two here basically just told me I can be an ass to anyone without repercussion." Maya shook her head, raising her hands and burying her face into them. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into Tseng's stern, yet slightly confused gaze.

"You don't know what you've done…" Tseng tilted his head in question, opening his mouth to address Maya. However, he was cut off by an obnoxiously loud and cocky Reno.

"Well, smell ya's later! I've got a SOLDIER Commander to report to," Reno winked at the slowly fuming Tseng. "Since we're being all 'equal' around here, I'm gonna need you to help me out some with my paper work. I'm getting back-logged and it isn't pretty." Reno made a face. Maya proceeded to face-palm herself as Tseng glared at Reno for his clear insubordination.

"Mr. Sinclair, I don't think you understood what I said," Tseng started patiently. However, before he could continue speaking, Reno raised his hand in a dismissive wave.

"Please boss man part-two, call me Reno." Throwing a wink at Tseng, Reno finally turned to his horrified looking sister and waved goodbye with a cheeky grin fixed on his face as he practically skipped off towards the elevators. Tseng turned to Maya, his eyes wide in silent rage and befuddlement.

"Did he really just—" Tseng addressed Maya, only to be interrupted by the older Sinclair mid-sentence. He glared at her as she stood up and launched into an upset tirade directed at him.

"I _tried_ to tell you! I was flailing my arms and even making _eye-contact_ with you of all people! Do you know how daunting that is, Mr. I-am-so-stern-and-intimidating-and-can-kill-you-in-your-sleep-because-I-have-the-means-to-find-out-where-you-live-and-then-have-a-stake-out-party-with-my-assassin-friends-before-I-jump-out-AND-ATTACK-POOR-INNOCENT-BUMBLING-SLUM-DWELLERS-LIKE-THE-SINCLAIRS, HMMMM?!" Maya heaved in a couple of deep breaths before continuing on with her emphatic speech. "You know what? I'm not even going to try and talk Reno out of being informal with you all. He's hard enough to deal with in regular doses for all of you. Now, you're going to be dealing with a man hyped up on a special mix of 'testosterone fuelled cockiness'! You know, he's just an adolescent, he's going to have mood swings, he's going to show you attitude and you're going to get mad at him!" Tseng shook his head, opening his mouth to rebut her presumptions, but alas, she didn't stop speaking. Tseng rolled his eyes to the ceiling, shutting his mouth in the process and clenching his jaw as he folded his arms and continued to listen to the young psychologists' speech.

"You're going to think that it's just him being a jerk, but that's just him _expressing himself_ in a world that doesn't make sense to him. All he wanted to do was show you respect the only way he knew how and you took that away from him! Now he's never going to salute at anyone again. Oh, you're going to be feeling sorry for calling him out like that. So what if you guys aren't the military? Does that even matter? He was just _expressing himself_! He was just showing you the respect he thought you deserved. Now you're not even going to see THAT!" Maya sighed dejectedly as she stared up at the imposing Turk with wide, imploring dark eyes. Tseng realised that the two Sinclair siblings looked _nothing_ like each other. He forced down the urge to smile as he secretly planned to look into the nature of Maya and Reno's relation to each other at a later time. Realising that Maya was still talking, Tseng tuned back into her speech.

"You can't… expect him to say 'Reno of the Turks, clocking off sir' any more. Instead, you're going to have to make do with a 'Smell ya later, grumpy!', and in your mind, you're going to have to tell yourself that 'It's okay. This is just Reno expressing his true self, and _I respect that_.'" Maya nodded solemnly at Tseng, as if asking him is he understood what she was saying.

Tseng found himself nodding back, despite his annoyance. Taking a quick glance of the time on his black wrist watch, he took a step backwards from Dr. Maya Sinclair. He was thoroughly aware of the fact that he had just gotten 'shrinked' by the company shrink- albeit inadvertently, without Maya even realising it. Tseng shook his head slightly, adopting his stern mask once more. The woman may have been meek, but she was sure dedicated to her job.

"I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Sinclair. I've got to head off now. It was… interesting talking to you." Tseng trailed off, uncertainly. Maya nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

"It's okay, you can leave. Just don't get mad at Reno for being… Reno, alright?" She smiled sweetly at the thoroughly confused Turk. Nodding curtly, the second in command of the Turks walked to the elevators as calmly as he possibly could.

Thinking back to the recent conversation, he replayed Maya's words, mannerisms and both subtle and not-so-subtle personality quirks in his mind. He thought back to Reno's devil-may-care speech and mannerisms. Shaking his head, he found himself smiling despite his initial annoyance.

The Sinclairs were certainly something.

* * *

><p>Genesis glared at the opposite end of his 'temporary' office. It was precisely two meters away. If he wanted to set something in fire, he'd end up hurting himself- and Goddess forbid that he burn his own handsome face just for some arsonist-fuelled satisfaction. His bright, teal eyes travelled around the small room, landing on his office mate's empty seat. Genesis raised an eyebrow in question.<p>

'How long did it take to scarf down a god damn sandwich for lunch? Did the lab rat even eat sandwiches for lunch?' Genesis found himself unable to hold back an uncharacteristic giggle. He coughed to clear his throat, his eyes darting around suspiciously to check if anyone was around to see his moment of discomposure. Realising he was safe, he leaned back in his squeaking office chair and folded his arms as he lost himself in his thoughts.

'Is she even a sandwich girl? Maybe she likes salads with a lot of fatty dressing drizzled on it. I mean,' Genesis scoffed outwardly as he smirked at the wall he had previously been glaring at, 'with a chubby build like hers, I can't imagine her skimping on that fatty Corel salad dressing.' Letting out a short bark of laughter, Genesis shook his head and leaned forward as he uncrossed his arms and settled his gaze back on the pending paper work on his desk. Letting his eyes roam over the short report description, the auburn haired man didn't bother stopping an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

It was Reno's mission report. To be more precises, it was the report describing the happenings of the Junon Cannon maintenance mission. Genesis felt his palms burning, his desire to burn the piece of paper in front of him growing with every second as he agitatedly perused through the report reliving the mission that had inadvertently haunted his dreams.

_**Mission Report: Renaldo Sinclair- Department of Administrative Research**_

_**Rank: **__Junior_

_**Nature of Operation: **__Joint Operation with Commander Genesis (the Princess) Rhapsodos- SOLIDIER First Class (though I have __no__ idea why)_

_**Details: **__So, we arrived in Junon and Princess was all 'Stop speaking, communication is not essential for this mission,' and I'm all "Dude, relax yo! This is just a regular operation- no dirty business expected." He proceeded to leer at me like some pervert for the rest of the chopper ride. _

_I wasn't too sure about the details of the mission since our debriefing session was held at a time where I was too tired to function properly. My bad dudes… Anyways! We, like, got off the chopper and Princess Gen told me to make my way to the cannon so I was all "Okay man!" He told me that I was to take out any hostiles or suspicious characters in the vicinity so I kept that in mind. _

_On the way to the cannon site, I saw this weird man selling a hat decorated with tomatoes (from here onwards I shall refer to this as the 'tomato-hat'. I thought that was pretty damn suspicious (not the mention the fact that tomatoes taste rancid and are evil) so I approached the guy. Turns out he was working for some drug lord- not that I knew it at the time. Anyways, he saw my suit and tried to bolt, but I knew I couldn't let the guy leave because the Commander did tell me to take out any hostiles of suspicious guys. I was only following orders!_

_So, I proceeded to run the shit out of the guy- and let me tell you; he was panting like a guy about to go into cardiac arrest because of my __amazing__ stamina. Clarissa, if you're reading this- I can show you a good time ;) Anyways, so the guy stops running and I tackled him because that's the only way I knew how to subdue a person at the time (I belatedly remembered that I could have just informed the guy that he was under ShinRa custody for running from authority, but in my defence, Turks are supposed to be all cool and shit and talking it out just didn't seem appropriate for my badass position in society)._

_After punching him a few times, he told me that he was working for Don Corneo. Apparently this 'Don' is based in Midgar- somewhere in the slums I guess… the last time I'd seen Don Corneo, he was gambling away his family's social security money at the Wall Market Tavern so, like, maybe he hit the jackpot or something! Either way- looks like we've got to investigate this shit…_

_Oh yeah! The Junon Cannon is fine. There's some rust here and there but the Commander was all "That is not of consequence," but I decided to shove that detail in here just in case it was the key to saving thousands of lives. You know, because I'm a civil hero and all! _

_If you wanna know more about the damn cannon, go take a peek at the princess' report- I'm sure that's gonna be a fun time for all involved (I hope you can feel the sarcastic vibes). _

_Thanks for reading my awesome recount of an awesome mission!_

_Peace out and all that shit,_

_Sincerely Renaldo Sinclair (but if anyone calls me Renaldo in person, I'll skin you alive. Trust me, I'll do it- Turk training's got me well equipped! Thanks Tseng and Director Veld)!_

_P. S: (Is that how you even finish a report? Shit, I knew I should have paid more attention during theory classes. Sorry boss men) :'(_

Genesis felt the vein in his temple throb as he read over the extremely blasé mission report. It seemed that there was not an ounce of formality to be found in the red-headed traffic light look-alike. Sure, the young man was only around seventeen year of age, but Genesis had secretly hoped that under all that cocky immaturity, there was a wise-beyond-year, reasonable young man waiting to hop out and make Genesis' life much easier.

Judging by the report he held in his blistering hands, this was certainly _not_ the case.

Genesis' eyes scanned the document once again and his hands clenched at the paper in his hands at the sight of his 'endearing' nick name.

'I am NOT anything like a Princess! Sure, I do enjoy the finer aspects of life, but that just shows that I'm not a complete Neanderthal!' Genesis reasoned with himself, throwing the report down on his table and letting out a frustrated groan. He stared into his burning palms and closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down. Angeal had informed him mere days ago that Genesis' behaviour would determine how long his own office was decommissioned. In short, Genesis had to learn to reign in his temped before he was allowed to step foot into his own, huge, comfortable and familiar office.

For now, however, he was stuck in a damn specimen storage cubicle with an infuriatingly anxious woman.

Genesis found himself scowling slightly. His scowl was not full of malice, however. Rather, his eyes showed a hint of confusion. Ever since she had shown him her 'temper' (if her literally hanging a present on his wrist before stomping off to who-knows-where could be considered a fully-blown temper tantrum), Genesis began to find himself curious about the woman.

Though this curiousity wasn't unfounded- even Reno and Angeal had admitted that Maya's behaviour was out of the ordinary that day. Maya had eventually come back to their shared 'office' and stuttered an apology- which Genesis for the most part ignored. That still didn't change the fact that he had incited some type of anger from her.

That intrigued Genesis Rhapsodos to a large extent.

It wasn't just his ability to bring about anger in the docile being that was Dr. Maya Sinclair that intrigued him. Additionally, Genesis found himself curious as to _why_ he was so adamant on seeing her react in a similar way all over again.

Genesis grinned to himself as he pictured her red face, her glasses askew as they barely rested on her flushed, pudgy cheeks and her undeniably soft figure dwarfed underneath that overly large white lab coat… oh how he wanted to feel the softness of Maya in his hot embrace just once...

In an instant, Genesis shot up out of his seat and shook his head. His eyes widened in horror as he belatedly realised where his thoughts were leading him. He immediately raised his gloved hand to his face, turning around in what little space he had afforded to himself between his seat and the wall. The Crimson Commander leaned his left hand onto the wall, paying no attention to it as he raised his other hand approached his face. He had expected to feel the warmth of his obviously flushed cheeks (from anger, he desperately reasoned with himself) as his worn leather made contact with his strong jaw and cheek. However, to his painful surprise, he experienced a moment of numbness before a blistering pain shot through the right side of his face.

"Mother fu—" Genesis yelped, shakily, as his right hand shot away from his face. He jumped around in the small space he stood in, knowing full well that he looked like a complete idiot. He didn't care in the least, however, as his face stung painfully, inciting tears to form and fall down his face.

He didn't even realise the damn psychologist was back in the office, staring at the spectacle before her in horrified amazement.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit!_" Genesis swore as he focused his efforts on finding something- anything- that could help relieve the intense pain before the mako in his body kicked in and began its natural healing process. As he shuffled through his desk, he pushed papers off his desk and threw objects to the floor, not really seeing or understanding what he was doing. The pain lasted way too long and he was starting to feel like he'd lost control- that he'd finally, _really_ gone and did something really stupid. No one was there to make the pain go away and the mako was sure taking its sweet time to begin the healing process.

* * *

><p>Genesis let out a panicked sob as he continued to rifle through his belongings, completely unaware of the woman shakily making her way towards him, a mixture of worry and fear in her dark, brown eyes. In her hand she clutched a vial of green-blue liquid that she'd retrieved from her own desk. She'd stashed it in the depths of her desk draw after her little anger episode directed at Genesis. She'd anticipated him throwing a Firaga her direction any day now- however seeing him burnt by his own hand was quite… shocking. At least, for her it was.<p>

She definitely didn't expect the Commander of ShinRa's army to do something so… stupidly irrational yet so undeniably human. She let herself take in the sight of a panicked, hyperventilating Genesis Rhapsodos and she felt a strange pang in her heart. She felt empathy for the man… he looked so desperate for a life line, even if it was just to save his face from scarring… still- he was scared and in need of help. With a determined nod, Maya stepped forward and bravely clamped a clammy hand onto Genesis' forearm. He stopped immediately and drew ragged breaths, his teeth clenching- in annoyance or pain, Maya found it hard to tell the difference. Still, she uncapped the Elixir in her free hand and slowly raised her arm so that the Elixer was in his line of sight.

* * *

><p>Genesis couldn't see exactly what the substance was through his pained tears but he was slightly calmed by the blue-green colour he detected, even though it was a little blurred.<p>

"I'm going to apply this on you burn, alright?" Genesis nodded, tears falling down his face as he belatedly realised that there was something witnessing his little episode in the room. He wanted to open his mouth to talk, to say something clever and hurtful and to just make the damn woman _leave him alone_ but he didn't have the energy to do so. The soothing coolness of the Elixir washed over his screaming facial nerves as the pain receptors grew numb before they started tingling. He barely registered the gentle scrape of the person's fingernails on his scalp as they massaged the right side of his aching head, bringing him comfort. He found himself leaning into the touch, despite his mind desperately fighting against his body's need for comfort. He barely realised that she was speaking again.

"You're healing up quickly. That's good and expected, I guess. You are SOLDIER…" She trailed off, her voice wavering slightly as Genesis began to straighten up. His arm moved upwards to wipe drying tears from his face as he let his auburn locks hide his face from the woman he'd ridiculed for her weakness. The physical burning sensation was gone, but now he burned with shame as he struggled to muster up the two words that he was sure Maya wanted to hear for her efforts with him mere moments ago. Knowing her, it must have taken a lot of courage to do what she did. He was lucky she didn't pass out as a result of a panic attack at the unsightly scene he made in _her_ office. Genesis sighed, attempting to lift his head to address her.

He was surprised when he found that he couldn't. So he just stood there, staring at his black combat boots and blinking dumbly at them, keeping an eye on the plain, lace-up leather shoes the lab-rat wore as part of her drab get up from his peripheral vision.

He heard her lab coat shuffle, and felt a warm hand fall gently upon his back in repeated motions.

Just as he barely registered she was petting his back, he almost flinched as her shaky voice penetrated the silence around them.

"D-don't mention it. You're o-okay now s-so it's thanks enough. I'll come back l-later when you're f-finished for the day," Maya stuttered. Genesis found himself frowning as her hand ceased motion and the warmth was lost. He heard her coat shuffle as she moved away and he desperately wanted to open his mouth to say something to her- anything at all- but she was gone before he could finally snap out of his post-traumatic stupor and look up at her.

Staring at the slightly ajar sliding door of the 'office', Genesis whispered hoarsely into the room.

"_Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess…_ _We seek it thus and take to the sky…_" Genesis took in a deep breath, feeling the last remnants of the Elixir tingling against his cheek. Sending a withering look at his gloved hands, he tilted his head to the side as he pondered seriously over what had just happened. He briefly recalled the shame he felt before Maya as she inadvertently stumbled into one of his weakest moments as both a SOLDIER and a man. He briefly pondered over his delayed Mako reaction and made a mental note to go and see Hollander about it, albeit a little disdainfully. And then he found himself smiling as he thought of the warm touches Maya had provided him, even though he knew fully well that she was scared of what he might have done to her if she tried to help his proud self.

He gave her too little credit.

Genesis shook his head, raising his hand cautiously to his scalp, taking a moment to check if his hand was still blazing hot (it wasn't) before raking his fingers through his hair. His eyes caught the golden embossed copy of Loveless that had been pushed to the floor, and caught sight of Maya's little note that he'd wedged into the book before placing it under the piles of paper work on his desk.

Bending down amongst his mess on the floor, he pondered over the book before his eyes lit up in a 'eureka!' moment.

Glancing at Maya's desk for confirmation of his seemingly brilliant idea, he spotted his old, worn copy of Loveless on her desk, just beside her stapler. He grinned as he formed his 'Thank You' plan to Maya, not realising that what he was planning to be an innocent outing between friends with a mutual love for the literary masterpiece that was Loveless could be misconstrued as something much more 'romantic'.

No… for being known as ShinRa's most troublesome bachelor, he surprisingly had no idea at all.

**Note/ Author's fun fact: **I originally wrote the beginning of this chapter as a set up to meeting Olivia, the obsessive secretary that loves Sephiroth. However, meeting Tseng and fleshing out Reno seemed more fitting for this chapter. Not to worry though- you'll meet sweet, scary and feared-by-the-Great-Sephiroth Olivia VERY soon ;) Remember to Read, Review, Follow or Favourite if you like what's going down in this fic all my sweeties *hearts*

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! :D


End file.
